


Seven Devils

by Jensen_quackles14



Series: Seven Devils [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, BDSM, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Demon Sam Winchester, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heaven, Hell, Human Castiel, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Multi, Protective Lucifer, Samifer - Freeform, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensen_quackles14/pseuds/Jensen_quackles14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have really done it this time. Setting Lucifer free from the Cage that has held him captive for millennia, starting the apocalypse, getting most of their only friends killed in the process... this was going to be one hell of a ride, quite literally. But what happens when a certain little brother starts developing feelings for a certain archangel..? And his big brother? Well, lets just say he likes men in trench coats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Beauty Sleep"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short, sorta irrelevant chapter just to get things kinda rolling. I'm sorry it's so sucky (/m\\)

“Sam, get up, we need to be out of the room by eleven or else we’ll have to pay for another night.” Dean shakes his younger brother. “Sam… Sammy!”  
After smacking Sam a few times and yelling in his ear, Dean watches as he slowly starts to sit up, like a zombie being raised from a grave in some old horror film, you know, if that were actually accurate. Sam gave his big brother a look of annoyance after looking at the digital alarm clock sitting on the nightstand beside him.  
10:36 a.m.  
Sam blinked and rubbed his eyes. He really wished Dean would stop sitting up all night, watching porn or Dr. Sexy M.D. It kept Sam from sleeping, and it was beginning to become very disturbing. Sam was starting to wear thin, not knowing how much longer he could keep up the act of being strong and fearless. To be quite honest, he was terrified. It totally wasn’t like they just freed Lucifer from Hell or anything, or that they just started the end of the world. He was tired and scared, and all he wanted was just for a few more hours of peacefulness, free from thought, which he has been doing quite a bit lately. His brother’s voice pulled him from his current thoughts.  
“Come on, Sammy, let’s go. We’ve got shit to do and places to be. Bobby called and said he’s found a case for us, a pretty big one, too. Like, apocalyptic big.” Dean throws a flannel shirt and a pair of jeans in Sam’s face, rewarding him with another annoyed glare from his younger brother.  
“Dean, really, can we just stay here another night?”  
“Why? Sam, we have a world to save, so I think four hours of sleep is enough for now.”  
“Dean, please… I’m so exhausted. We’ve been on the road for days without a purpose, living on fast food and rock from the 80’s. Man, come on, just one more night, then we can go to Bobby’s and try to fix this whole thing.” Dean gives Sam a disapproving look, but agrees when he sees the dark circles under his brother’s tired, dull eyes.  
“Alright. Just on more night and then we hit the road. I’ll go to the front desk and let them know, but I’m going out for a while. I’m gonna try to see if there’s any pie in this shit town, so you just, stay here I guess, and do whatever it is you usually do when I’m not around.” Dean turns around to walk out the door but stops abruptly and spins back around to Sam, pointing his finger at him. “And dude, stay away from the porn, all right? I really don’t want to walk in on you…um…yeah. Just. Keep it off, okay? Yeah… good talk.” And with that, he turns back around and walks out the door.  
Sam hears the engine of the Impala start up and pushes the clothes Dean threw at him aside before falling back onto the bed, pulling the blankets up around his neck. It was strangely cool for late spring, but that seemed to be the least of Sam’s worries for the time being. The sleep that was much needed came quickly, washing over Sam almost instantly after he tucked himself in, remembering the way the soft morning light shone through the space between the curtains over the windows and the wall leading to the outside. Yes, the world needed saving, but Sam didn’t really know if he and his brother could even do it, especially since Dean didn’t trust his brother at all. But all of that, Lucifer walking the earth, humankind being at the brink of their imminent death, the apocalypse, and his brother’s lack of trust, would just have to wait until Sam woke up.


	2. Once Upon a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm already working on the third chapter, but i would've had this one out yesterday if my computer wouldn't have crashed.

~Sam’s P.O.V.~  
I wake up feeling a bit lightheaded and confused. I really needed to stop stressing about things before I go to sleep. I was lying on my side, facing the window, which, at this point, didn’t show any signs of light outside. I looked around the room, but there wasn’t evidence of Dean ever being back. He was probably spending the night with some random chick that he just met in a bar. 

There was something off about the way the motel room was cold and brittle. The darkness was a suffocating type of loneliness, and my curiosity of the time, which really hadn’t mattered before, got the best of me. I glanced over to the clock on the nightstand yet again.

00:00

That was strange… even if the power had gone off, the clock should’ve reset to midnight. Was it too much to ask for to get just one day off from something weird and unusual? Whatever. Forget it, I’m not going to let something this petty bother me right now. I was still so exhausted and I think the world is more important than some odd happenings in an old motel that no one ever stays in. Well, excluding Dean and I. 

I closed my eyes again and rolled over to my other side because I was becoming sore from lying in one spot for so long. A faint smell of lavender wafted into the room. It was a soft, sweet, even comforting smell, one that reminded me a lot of the way Jess smelled. Oh Jess, I miss you so much… Why did I have to run off with Dean? Why didn’t I just stay there with you? 

I felt a tear start to form in the corner of my eye as I let my hand slide over the rest of the bed in front of me, expecting it to be empty and cold. It was, in fact, not empty. My hand slid into a mass of curly hair, and I jerked my eyes wide open. 

“Jess..?” I spoke softly as I sat up, looking at the girl beside of me. Her body looked so fragile, so I dared not touch her. I knew I was dreaming, and that none of this was actually real, which made everything make sense. The way the clock had no specific time, the way the room was dark and cold, and the way that no signs of Dean were evident. This was all happening inside my head… My fucked-up, demented head. 

As I stared at the body in the bed beside of me, which, I very well knew at this point, was definitely Jessica. I also knew that since this was a dream, I could touch her. Oh, how long it’s been since I’ve caressed her sweet, soft skin. I missed her too much. Dean doesn’t know that I still have nightmares of her death at least twice a week, and I don’t plan on him finding out. When I wake up screaming and in a panic, and he’s by my side, asking what is wrong, I always lie and tell him it’s a nightmare of Dad getting killed by Azazel. Dean always avoids the subject just as I want him to, and goes back to drinking or sleeping, which he hasn’t done much of since we sprung Lucifer from the Cage. 

I brushed a strand of hair away from Jess’s face, exposing the peacefulness of her sleeping expression. She was so beautiful. She turned to me and gave me a sad smile before asking me what I was doing up. My only reply was to shake my head and smile back at her. I didn’t want even a memory of her to worry about me. She gave me her hand as she sat up to look at me in the eyes before speaking.

“Sam, what are you doing?” She gave me a look of sympathy as I replied. 

“What do you mean? I’m sitting here with you. I really miss you, Jess.”

“No, Sam, I mean what are you doing with your life? This?” She looked around at the room. I had to admit, it was pretty shitty, but I still didn’t understand what she meant until she continued. “You’ve been driving around for years, hunting monsters, killing demons, fighting angels? And god knows what else…You don’t have a home, most of your friends are dead, I’m dead, your parents are dead, and your brother is your only companion. A brother who doesn’t even trust you, Sam. There’s no hope, anymore Sam.”

“I don’t understand. Is this because you’re mad at me for dying? Because I killed you? Look, Jess, I love you more than anything in the world, and I’ll never be able to forgive myself for what happened to you. I left you to go with Dean, and I should’ve stayed with you. If I could go back, I wouldn’t make that mistake again.”

“Oh, Sam,” Jess caressed my face with her hand and gave me another sad smile. “Don’t you see that all that’s happened, has happened for a reason? It was destiny, Sam. I told you, there’s no hope.”

I turned away from her, throwing my legs off of the bed, and I felt her hand rest on my shoulder. “How can you be so sure?” I wanted to know why she was being so negative about everything. I mean, yeah, I knew that the apocalypse has started, but Dean and I were planning to fix it. 

“Because, Sam,” she spoke softly and I felt her grip tighten on my shoulder, “you’re the one who freed me.”

I turned around to the face of a man whom was smiling curiously at me. My stomach dropped. I knew who this was… without even having to ask.

“Lucifer.”


End file.
